Treacherous Affections
by CorruptedLily
Summary: Liltih Fae Willowthorn, a small Wood Elf who strives to fight only for what she believes in and live a life that she deems worthy. Her world changed when she fell for the bright High Elf she met on her return to Cryodiil, every choice she makes is no longer just for a life of her own. Her Allegiance has always been questioned by many, friend and foe. Where do her loyalties lie?


Dawn's light hit the hill she stood from as she watched the goings on at the Outpost, Sejanus, her fellow Dominion had spent most of the night secured inside since they'd taken it hours after the darkness had set into the sky. She'd been watching from her spot after they'd finished rebuilding the parts of it they had destroyed in order to take it themselves. She knew many of the members of the army had slept in the warmth behind the walls last night. She didn't mind being a part from the group, she enjoyed the past few weeks of solitude. She spent her days on the side lines, watching for assassins and spies. She took them out on her own. The nights she spent alone, in a typically wooded area, last night she'd slept in the tree she now leaned upon watching several other people converse below.  
Instinctively, her body jerked panic as she felt something upon her shoulder, pulling her dagger from her side as her head turned,  
"Woah, Lily, slow down. I come in peace" Her best friend spoke quickly as he'd stepped back. She felt her heart settle as she took a breath, glaring at the Breton now at her side,  
"I intended to stab you, I still should." She responded heavily.  
"Yeah, yeah. I could see you from steps and wanted to tell you I wasn't the only one who's noticed. One of our own spies noticed you here just before dawn. So the leaders are discussing which one will ask you to join them." He told her gently, leading her down the path he'd come.

"I heard Andralina has left Cryodiil for the time being."  
"I would too. After the way she was treated whilst pushing Empress during her reign." Declan expressed as the Dominion guard opened the side door of the outpost. Lily tilted her head politely at the Siege Master as the two passed him, recognizing many faces but there were always new recruits scattered among the masses.  
Lily's eyes darting around her surroundings as the some of the Dominion's best Guild's leaders stared at the two as they approached, the Sorcerer, Zantileo's deep voice echoed among the chatter, "Lily, we were surprised to see you on the battlefield, fighting as you have, you single handedly took out Assassins as they lingered around waiting to slaughter the wounded or easier targets. You're efforts do not go unnoticed."  
Clearing her throat, she hoped her kind tone would hide the anxiety she now felt in such a massive group, "It was necessary. As noticed, I no longer join the zerg when you all attack. I've trained with a friend, one who is well-respected among all Alliances, I'm no longer a healer. I'm fully capable as a self-sustaining warrior."  
"You've trained and traded your staff for a maul?" the Guild Leader and well-respected Templar healer referred to as Rum asked.  
"I have. I must express that the rumors that I turned traitor and abandoned the Dominion are false. After aiding Andralina as Empress, I took some time away and Jigme trained me in Wrothgar." Lily recounted softly, "I should also add that after the rivalries with-in our own, I do not wish to rejoin the guild though. I can remain available, always willing to push against our enemies and help my friends succeed as we endeavor to take hold of all of Cryodiil, but I have no desire to be Empress or to be a Leader of any kind. I'll share my knowledge and experience with new recruits in healing and as a Knight but that is all I now have to offer. I'm more distrusting than when I, myself was a new naive recruit. I'll be around gentlemen." With her last word, Lily turned not waiting for responses or protest and heading up the stairs, her short legs attempting to skip steps as she reached the top of the tower.

At the edge, she watched toward the Keep at Blue Road, atop the Northern Hill, she squinted, sure she'd spotted a nightblade wearing blue cloak among the trees.  
"Hello!" A young male spoke with excitement, making Lily's heart race in panic, her ears twitched as she stared up at the Altmer peering down at her, she was small for even a Wood Elf, but this elf made her feel like a pixie, his hand pushed his long white blond hair behind his pointed ear, before offering it to her, "We haven't met. I've never seen you around but I saw you speaking with the guild's commanders, I'm Rivenar, the Greatest Templar Healer that the Dominion has ever had."  
Her eyes narrowed at the cocky Elf, clearly he was clueless to who she used to be but from watching her talk to guild leaders this morning, he was aware she had connections and it made her interesting. She hadn't seen him before so she knew he was fairly new, she'd only been in Wrothgar for six weeks, he either had only just come to join the Battle in Cryodiil from wherever else he'd been in Tamriel while she was away or he'd only just began to move in ranks and it was going to his head. Choosing to say only two words, "I'm Lilith."  
"Welcome to Cryodiil. I can help you show you what you need to know here and I as a Templar, I can keep you alive." Rivenar, grinned, his white teeth gleaming.

"I assure you, I can take care of myself and I am not new. I have been around long before you every considering joining 'the good fight'." Lily said slowly in small words, she doubted he would understand anything else, she let out a calming breath, deciding to be her usual charming self, she could use an advantage and she promised to play nice."However, it would seem we can help each other. Never hurts to have your own personal healer, come with me, there's a nightblade lurking and the guards haven't even spotted him."

Lily took Rivenar's hand for the first time and led him down the steps to the door her dearest friend had led her in, "You're going to watch my back while I kill him."


End file.
